Tales of a broke down elevator
by lilstarfan Never on
Summary: hey guys who reads this is a story that has robin and starfire stuck in a elevator will things heat up read and find out weee. rob&star slight rae&bb so read and review RATING MAY GO UP
1. Stuck

Tales of a broke down elevator

**Hey guys what up I am in computer class and we have to type for an hour and a half! So I thought well why not just write a story for wonderful fan fiction  ahh so much fun this is weeeee aren't we having fun now whooo hooooo ok I am rambling again (I always do that darn it) ok well on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything darn it well if I did this would be an episode and I would be a millionaire butttt I will just have to settle for fan fiction like every one else **

Chapter 1: Elevator Discussion

Robin grunted and picked up a heavy box and started towered the door after a few feet he was tired and set the box down. Curiosity over came him and started to rampage throw the box.

"Old controller, broken mega monkeys 4 CD, a pair of Beast Boys nasty old shoes hmmm what's this?"

He picked it up it was a small necklace with an emerald colored jewel (SP?) (It reminded him of a cretin someone) he put around his neck and for lack of embarrassment stuffed it down his shirt.

He sighed and pick the box again and started to walk towered the elevator he herd Starfire coming he looked to the side she was carring a least 200 pounds worth of stuff in one hand and equal amount in the other he felt like a wimp carring his 60 pounds of stuff with both hands he blushed slightly. She came up to him and walked beside him he didn't feel as bad seeing that she was sweating.

"Hello friend robin are you, ok" she asked seeing that he was staring at her. "Ohh, yah I'm fine" he said coming back down to earth.

"Are you headed to the room that moves up in down in order to make better transportation for lazy earthlings?" he smiled he loved the way that she talked so inesont and caring. "Yah, I am" he said realizing he was staring again.

They walked until they got to the elevator and both set their stuff down robin hit the button and the elevator started to go down an awkward silence came upon the room and was shattered by the elevator coming to an abroped stop sending Starfire to the ground robins trusting arms lifted her up "Robin what" she was cut off short by a large crack and then it was pitch black.

She was starting to panic and franticly moved about the room finally she found Robins chest and hugged him tightly. "Robin what is going on, I don't believe I like the moving room of up and downyness" "its ok star its ok the power probably just went out calm down its ok" "ok OK Robin it is not ok it is very far from "ok" OK!" "OK!" (What's up with the okyness?)

He was starting to get paranoid with her panicking.

He realized he had razed his voice at her when it wasn't her fault she was just scared. She hated when she yelled at him and was silent and broke the hug. "_Gee do I always screw things up!_" he thought to him self not wanting the hug to be brocken.


	2. Kissy Kissy

Hey yall I finally figured out how to update is in it just so wonderful I thought so yaaaahhhhhhh ok well I am not going to keep you from the chapter so here we go.

Chap 2, Caged In

"Please friend robin will they not be worried why we have not gotten down to the base of ment yet" she said in a still worried they had now been stuck in the elevator for an hour and a half.

"I sure hope so Star" he said pretending to sound worried though he did enjoy spending so much time with Starfire. "Umm Starfire there is something I have been meaning to tell you for some time now and I would suppose this would be a good time to tell you since it seem that we wont be going any where for a while."

"Yes friend Robin what is it you wish to tell me" she said consered

"well"

"yes"

"its just"

"yes"

"I"

"Robin will you please get to the tip"

"what?"

" I mean the point"

"oh………."

"so"

"so what"

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME"

"oh……"

Starfire was really starting to get paranoid with this back and forward game it was not fun at all.

"I wanted to tell you I……… have……..always……..had feelings……..for someone in the tower."oh" she said a little depressed to hear that she was not that person.

"Since the day I met her I fell in deep love with her" he said a little sweat gathering on his forehead he couldn't stand it if she turned him down.

"Yes" she said, "it is friend Raven is it not" she said a tear shone slightly in the corner of her eye.

"NO ITS IS NOT RAVEN!" she backed away a little she yelled at him a seconded time to day. "I am afraid I do not comprehend if it is not friend Raven then it has to be….." she looked slyly at Robin he scooted closer to her where there lips where only centimeters apart and said "you" before kissing her deeply.

They where so intertwined in each other they did not even realize the elevator started heading down again it came to a stop and at the door where 3 very eger titans waiting to get back up stairs and back to there lives the door skidded open Robin and Starfire where very rudely interrupted by Beast Boy cracking up "what the" Cyborg said looking at the to suck face teens.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok there you go I finally updated yah ok yell don't forget to review peeps…….ok bye.

_**Lilstarfan**_


	3. Opps

1**_Hey guys what upen I am here to bless thee with another chappi yeehaaa ok well I am not going to keep you waiting so here you go._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't_** **_own teen titans and a most likely never will but if I did it would be on like 5 times a day and there would be lots of fluff and kissing and it would not I repeat not a little kid show._**

Chapter 3: oops

"Hello you guys HELLO!" Cyborg yelled at Robin and Starfire making out in the elevator "we kinda need to get up stairs so can you take your kissing feast up stairs."

Starfire's face turned as red as her hair as she shoved Robin away from her and stood up and moved out of the way the 5 titans all crammed in to the small space. It was a very quite way up. Once they got to the top both Robin and Starfire realized neither of them put there stuff down in the basement.

"Ohh look Robbypooh and Star forgot to put their stuff down in the basement too bad they have to travel back down stairs all by them selves to go put it down" Beast Boy said in a baby voice Robin and Starfire both looked at each other and blushed "please let us take our things to the base of ment and then we shall be rite back up" Starfire suggested and smiled sweetly "all rite but don't make us go look for you two" Cyborg said and highfived Beast Boy Robin and Starfire decided that maybe they should just take the stairs. Beast boy yelled down the stairs after them "AND USE PROTECTION" before bursting into laughter.

_**I'm so sorry that that was so short but my grandma died and my mom is yellen at me to get over there that is why I have not updated I have been in Ohio and im not even supposed to be on the computer here is a little bit peace out**_

_**Remember reviewing is good for you it is really low on calories click on the icon and find out.**_


End file.
